locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
Tokyo Metro 9000 series
The 9000 series is a Japanese city commuter electric multiple unit. Built from 1990 to 2009 for the Teito Rapid Transit Authority (now known as Tokyo Metro), the 9000 series sets have been used on the Tokyo Metro Namboku Line since 1991. History Meguro Line in July 2017.]]The 9000 series was conceived in 1991 as a train that would look towards the future with 20th century concepts, using advanced technology but having a refined design. The first set, four-car set 01, was delivered some time in 1990 and entered service in November 1991; more sets were later built and put into service progressively. The 9000 series was the first Eidan trains to use a variable frequency drive as it was found that the use of chopper-controlled motors would have some limitations when scaling the steep gradients of the line. Despite the first set being a four-car set, all remaining sets were six cars long; eventually, the first set was reformed as a six-car set with two new-build cars being inserted into the set. A total of 21 sets were produced in five batches, labeled batches A (01, 03, 05, 07), B (02, 04, 06, 08), C (09 – 15) and D (16 – 21). Two more sets (part of batch E), sets 22 and 23, were produced in 2009 by Nippon Sharyo after production of the original 9000 series sets had stopped. When the TRTA was dissolved in 2004, ownership of the 21 sets was handed over to Tokyo Metro (the other 2 sets had not been built yet). In addition to being used on the Tokyo Metro Namboku Line, the sets are also used for through-running through to and from the Tokyu Meguro Line and Saitama Rapid Railway Line. All sets are in service and are based at Ōji Depot. Design The 9000 series use a fairly modern design for the time with an unpainted body made of an extruded aluminum alloy. The design of the first 21 sets is extremely similar to what is seen on the 05 series sets; the batch E sets sport a very different appearance. Specifications Construction is of an extruded aluminum alloy. End cars are 20 meters long, 2.78 meters wide and 4.14 meters high. The first 8 sets used gate turn-off thyristor variable frequency drives manufactured by either Mitsubishi or Hitachi (later-specification); sets 05 and 07 used Mitsubishi GTO drives that produced a wailing sound that steps up in pitch while sets 02, 03, 04, 06 and 08 used later-specification Hitachi GTO drives produce a constant wailing sound. Set 01 is unique in that it uses a combination of both drives, which creates a raucous and distorted cadence. Sets 09 to 21 use insulated gate bipolar transistor drives, with each batch using a different type of drive; sets 02, 04, 06 and 08 to 13 use three-level IGBT drives produced by Hitachi that produce a shrill sound, sets 14 and 15 use early-specification three-level IGBT drives produced by Mitsubishi which produce a hissing sound that increases in intensity and sets 16 to 21 use two-level IGBT drives produced by Toshiba which produce a hissing sound that slowly increases in intensity. Sets 22 to 23 both use current-specification two-level Mitsubishi IGBT drives which produce a hissing sound; both sets also feature single-arm pantographs instead of lozenge-style pantographs. Sets 01 to 08 are currently undergoing "Type B" life extension refurbishment. Improvements to the sets made while the refurbishments were carried out including replacing the three-color LED destination indicators with full-color LED destination indicators, addition of a "sine wave" design on the side of the trains, replacing the interior destination indicators with LCD screens and updating the traction systems; these were changed from GTO inverters to Mitsubishi silicon carbide-based MOSFETs, which produce a soft hissing sound. As of 2019, all sets except 01 have been refurbished. References *Wikipedia.org Category:Tokyo Metro trains Category:Kawasaki locomotives Category:Nippon Sharyo locomotives Category:Tokyu Car locomotives Category:Electric Trainsets Category:TRTA trains